mapping_whispersfandomcom-20200223-history
Imperial Alliance
The Imperial Alliance was created by Mexico and Rhodesia with the goal of dominating their respective continents. Over the years, they gained new members and stole a machine that uses sounds to create weak-lasting energy in a day from the Democratic League, using it to create EMP bombs. However, Mexico betrayed Rhodesia by allowing Egyptica into the alliance, resulting in Rhodesia leaving the alliance After WWIV, Mexico, as a result of betrayal, was stripped by Egyptica of its leadership, and kicked out. In later years, Mexico found out that Egyptica was planning on gaining the Red Fever and use it to dominate Africa. They rebuilt their friendship with Rhodesia and told them about it. And so, they decided to sabotage a research facility in Chile and destroy the Imperial Alliance member's Red Fever, as part of the plan to stop the alliance from replicating the formula. After Chile announced the Red Fever's destruction, China was satisfied, and was fine with Egyptica kicking them out, because of the Red Fever. Later on, Egyptica and Persia got ASEAN to join the Imperial Alliance and help them with the replication, with the promise that they would get revenge on China for ruining them. Mexico and Rhodesia got China to help them with the plan. China speculated that they need stronger superpowers to help them out. Mexico decided to get help from Russia, but China told them that Egyptica has knowledge on the Russians keeping the Red Fever from the world. Mexico, as a result, said that "there is no currently existing superpower that is trustworthy enough to help us." Rhodesia scanned through that sentence and found the key words "currently existing", giving them ideas to restore Latin America, the old center of Latinism. They got Equatorial Guinea to help them, and Latin America was restored, with the purpose of putting an end to the Red Fever. The first plan of operation was to expand, with Mexico invading Ecuador, and Latin invading Bolivia. But the Imperial Alliance, with Colombia and Guyana as their newest members, got involved. Egyptica announced that they knew Mexico's plans, and intercepted all conversations. A broken and restabilized Canada joined the Imperial Alliance to attack Russia, and all those they believe betrayed them when the Democratic League dissolved. The Canadians gave Egyptica the Red Fever, and both nations warned Mexico and their friends that if they were to tell anybody else outside the Imperial Alliance about Egyptica's Red Fever and warn them, then both nations will blanket their entire territory with the bioweapon. The Imperial Alliance was winning, and Mexico, choosing to make a sacrifice, warned Russia and the U.S. about Egyptica gaining the Red Fever. Egyptica completely destroyed Mexico with the smoke. Egyptica's forces moved into the rest of the African Union and were about to destroy them, but the U.S. and Russia got involved and defeated Egyptica and the Imperial Alliance. The world is now safe from the Red Fever. Or, at least it thinks so.